Sous le masque orange
by demdemyx
Summary: La journée tranquile de Deidara se transforme en cauchemard lorsque Tobi dévoile sa vrai identité.présence d'un lemon. Personnages de Masashi Kishimoto


C'était une magnifique journée de printemps, tout les membres de l'akatsuki avaient eu une mission à accomplir, tous sauf deidara et Tobi, qui étant légèrement blesser, devait garder la tanière.

Deidara était dans une pièce et se pratiquait à la formation de nouveaux modèles d'animaux pour ses bombes. Tobi lui n'était pas loin, guettant d'un oeil attentif son sempai qui travaillait. Puis il se fatigua et alla le rejoindre.

« Deidara sempai, vous voulez jouer avec moi, c'est que je m'ennuiiiiiee» Se lamanta Tobi d'un timbre de voix enfantin.

Deidara ne répondit pas

« Alllez Sempai, venez jouer avec toi» Tobi tirait sur la manche de Deidara.

« C'est pas le moment de jouer!» Répondit'il sèchement en arrachant des mains de tobi, le bout d'étocffe de sa manche.

« C'est encore votre inconsolable tristesse pour la mort de Sasori qui reffet surface hum?» Demanda Tobi, toujours aussi perssistant.

Deidara tourna la tête et d'un air mauvais,presque assasin, il regarda Tobi.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui!»

« Hum, je ne suis pas sur de ca, mais bon allez venez jouez, sa vas vous le faire oublier^^»

Deidara s'appreta à donner un coup de poing à Tobi lorsque celui l'empoigna fermemant la chevelure de deidara afin que celui-ci ne soit pas tenter de se dérober sous les main du ninja masqué .De ce fait, la douleure fut si puissante que le jeune criminel se mit à hurler sa douleur vive.

mais depuis quand Tobi était t'il si rapide et si fort?

« Lâche-moi Tobi, mais lâche-moi!» Criait alors le ninja aux bombes a son asseilant qui faisait son sourd d'oreille.

D'un coup sec Tobi approche la tête de Deidara à la sienne, chuchotant à son oreille d'un ton lugubre:

« C'est simple, Tobi veux jouer un petit jeu avec vous sempai...»

Les yeux de Deidara s'écartillèrent d'un coup.

« Je ne veux pas, laisse-moi partir crétain!» Hurlait t'il en se débattant comme un petit diable.

« Ho mais sempai, je ne vous ai pas demander votre avis...»

Le jeune blond était totalement angoissé à l'idée de ce que Tobi lui faire subir.

Il était certain que Tobi n'était qu'un idiot aux yeux de Deidara, mais il était fort et imprévisible, deplus, personne ne savait qui il était réellement.

Tobi sortit une lingette de sa poche et l'appliqua contre le visage de Deidara qui s'était mis à s'affoler.

Plus il respirait le bout de tissus, plus il se sentait faible, impuissant et endormit.

Ne pouvant retenir sa respiration plus longtemps, le jeune captif prit une grande respiration puis perdit ses dernier sens en tombant au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Satisfait Tobi empoigna le corps innanimé de son sempai et l'amena plus loin.

(...)

(...)

A son réveille Deidara ne se souvenait plus où il était.

« Où suis-je?»

Puis comme dans une éclair de mémoir il se rappela de Tobi et de ses dernières paroles.

Il voulu partir, si ce n'était que s'enfuir loin de là mais quelque chose lui en empêchait.

Il tenta de bouger les extrémiter de son corps mais il s'apperçut sans trop tarder qu'ils étaient lier au extrémité d'un mince matelas.

De même, dans un souffle de désespoir perdu, il s'enragea et se débattit férocement contre ces liens qui ne cèderent pas.

« QUESQUE TU ME VEUX À LA FIN!» S'était t'il écrier dans le vide de la pièce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

« C'est bon, tu t'es calmer?» Avait demandée une petite voix, non chalante, presque ennuyer

« Qui est là!» Demanda Deidara qui ne pouvait rien voir.

Celui-ci ne reconnaissait pas cette voix, ce n'était pas celle de Tobi

« Quesque tu as fais de Tobi, connard» criait Deidara tentant de masqué sa peur.

La personne, qui était assise sur une chaise devant Deidara se levit et alla enlever le bandeau qui obstruait la vue de Deidara.

Lorsque sa vue fut moins embrouiller, Deidara vit devant lui, assit sur une chaise , un homme qui le regardait, Dès que celui-ci s'appercut qu'on le fixait, il lui fit un sourir lui se trouvait un homme avec des trait casi identique à Itachi Uchiwa. Un homme aux cheveux long et irssutent, les yeux aux sharingan, des cernes sous les yeux.

« Putain, mais qui t'es toi, d'où tu sors comme ca?» S'écria encore Deidara à la vue de l'homme inconnaissable.

« Oh pardonne moi, tu dois mieux me reconnaitre ainsi?»

L'homme porta à son visage, le masque orange spiralé, très familier à sa victime

« Tobi est un bon garçon!» avait t'il fait d'un voix identique à celle de celui-ci

Le corps de Deidara ne fit qu'un tour et s'arreta complètement, il resta sans voix en regardant l'homme qui ne reconnaissait plus sous le nom de Tobi.

« Si Tobi n'a jamais exister, qui es tu alors?»

L'homme se mit à rire.

« Je suis la personne que tu vas hair le plus dans toute ta vie, sale mioche!»

« Tu aurais mieux fais de ne pas me traiter ainsi, tout le long de mon séjour dans votre petite organisation»

« Quoi?»

L'Uchiwa frappa fortement Deidara dans les cotes.

« Mais cette fois, si, ninja de Iwa, c'est moi qui vais m'amuser avec toi» S'esclafa t'il dans un rire lugubre.

Avec ses mains qu'il appuya contre les extrémité du corps de deidara, il libéra une quantiter suffisante de chakra pour le laisser paralyser totalement.

Il s'approcha de lui et chuchotta à son oreille:

« Tu veux savoir qui je suis n'est ce pas? Et bien, dison que je suis le légendaire Madara Uchiwa...»

Deidara resta pour une seconde fois pétrifié.

Ledit Madara se mit à genous sur Deidara.

« Mais quesque vous me voulez à la fin?» Demanda Deidara d'un ton agacé tenté d'éffrois

« Ne te l'ais-je pas déjà dis, je veux tout simplement joué, si tu participe bien, tu n'aura pas mal..»

« Quel sorte de jeux?»

Madara posa un doigt sur les lèvres de deidara.

« Chuut chut chut, tout va t'a point qui s'est attendre, de toute facon tu le saura bien assez tot...»

Madara consentra son flu énergétique dans ses mains et empoigna la gorge de Deidara qui se mit à hurler stridement.

« Sa semble faire mal... Gamin...»

Il lècha la gorge de sa victime avidement plus la mordit férocement.

Deidara cria et hurlait à nouveau, sous sa gorge de grosse marque rouge faisait leur apparution.

« ARRÊTEZ»

Madara empoigna la chevelure de Deidara et lui fit face.

« Déjà, pourtant on vien de commencer» Il y avait dans sa voix, du sadisme.

Il glissa sa main froide sous le gilet de résille de Deidara.

« Non, s'il-vous-plait..Pas ça..» S'uppliait le plus jeune des deux.

« Pourquoi, tu n'avais pas l'air de détester ca, quand c'était cette putain de marionette qui te faisait ca,...Ais-je tord?»

Il eu un écart de temps avant que l'information se rendent au cerveau de Deidara et qu'il réagisse.

« mais...Je...Je...» Balbutina t'il entre deux gémissement.

« Je, je je. Tu croyais bien que j'était stupide.. Ou aveugle? J'ai tout vu Deidara. Tu cri comme une fille» Ricana Madara en continuant de faire balader librement ses main sur le corps du captif.

Même si celui-ci tentais de résister au caresses exésive de son assaillant, deidara sucombait tranquillement à cette douceur.

« Allons, passons au choses sérieuses, c'est que je n'ai pas toute la journée...»

D'une seule main, Madara empoigna la t-shirt de réseille de deidara et le déchira de su son dos, celui-ci se mit à paniquer.

« Non, non je t'en supplie, ne faites pas sa!!» Le coeur de deidara s'emballa.

Encore une fois, madara pressa sur main sur la gorge de Deidara afin de le calmer, selui si hurla de nouveau puis retomba la tete au sol, un filet de bave qui coulais de sa bouche.

« Tu ne comprend pas vite toi...»

Sans aucune gentillesse Madara s'abbaissa vers les jembes de Deidara et retira son pantalon.

Celui-ci se crispa sous la froideur de la pièce.

Madara se rua sur le boxer qui protègeait l'intimité de Deidara et passa une main rapide sur la bosse qui se formait à l'intérieur.

« Ho je vois, monsieur joue la vierges éffarouchée mais pourtant il est bien exité» Il ricana sans retenue.

Plus les caresse se faisait progressive plus Deidara gémissait sous la tension.

Madara s'envança vers la tête de Deidara qui mograit à la perte des caresses de selui-ci.

Madara passa sa langue contre la machoir du blond puis remonta au mentons pour coller ses lèvres à celle du jeune qui fut choquer.

Le plus vieux entrouvrit les lèvres afin de présenter la langue à sa victime, qui sur le choc, ne put se retenir et vint rejoindre celle-ci avec la cienne.

Les deux langues langues se battèrent pour la domination l'un de l'autre, le gagnant fut bien sur l'homme au sharingan.

Celui-ci coupa la baiser et fut merveilleusement surprise que Deidara en redemande plus.

Le blond avait chaud, ses joues était toute rouge, ivre de tant de caresse qu'il avait rarement resentit.

C'était vraiment qu'il avait pu se prèter a ce jeux avec le défunt Sasori, mais ca n'avait jamais été autant agréable. Sasori restait apret tout qu'un pantin sans chaleur corporelle, deplus le rouqin n,avais jamais de plaisir ré qu'en se moment il ressentais toute l'intrensité du moment malgér le fait qu'il se faisait agresser.

Il arreta tout débat contre Madara

« Enfin, tu vas coopéré?»

Deidara ne répondit.

Le plus vieux retourna plus bas et retira tout bonnement les boxers de Deidara, puuis ses propres vêtement.

« Voyons maintenent , comment on peu s'amuser»

Le pauvre déserteur de Iwa n'avait plus la force pour se défendre, il allait coopéré tant bien que mal, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

C'est lorsque Madara pointa son membre érecter prèt du visage de Deidara que selui-ci se réveilla comme d'une profonde létargie.

« Non, je veux pas, arretez!»

Faché et impassient, Madara donna un coup de pied dans les cote du plus jeune, dans son hurlement , celui ci en profita pour inséré son membre à l'intérieur de la bouche du plus jeune.

« Si tu me mord, je te tu, alors personne ni gagne,... Cest préférable pour toi de m'obéir gentillement Deidara...»

Tout d'abord profondément débouter et humilier de la situation, le blondinet nul autre choix que d'obéir lorsque madara sortit de nul part un Kunai et le plante sous la gorge de celui-ci.

Comment on s'y prendre lorsque c'est la première fois?

Deidara n'avais pas la réponse à cette question. Il prit alors le membre gorger de sang de madara entièrement dans sa bouche et commenca à le sucer.

« Hey, je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser tes dents mais ta langue!»

cela valu une légère coupure sur la nuque du blond qui s'appliqua davantage a sa tache.

« Éssais..Hum..Éssais de rendre sa agréa...Argh Agréable gamin...» Fit madara en gémissant au gré des va et vient de la bouche de Deidara sur sa verge.

Si on lui avait dit, jamais il n'aurait cru, mais deidara s'était surprie à empoigner son propre membre et faire des va et vien avec sa main.

Le plus agréable, c'était que la bouche qui se trouvait dans sa paume, se prettais a coeur joie à l'activité, lèchant de bas en haut.

Les deux hommes gémissait en coeur mais Madara s'arreta.

« je vais quand même pas firnir ce petit jeux dans ta bouche non?»

Madara Détacha deidara de ses lien, celui-ci tomba au sol sans aucune force, incapable de se revelé.

Madara se placa derière le ninja déserteur de Iwa.

Sans même le lubrifier de l'intérieur, il inséra se force son membre à l'intérieur de l'intimité du plus jeune qui se mit à hurler comme un animal.

« AAAAAAARRRGH ARRETEZ, CA FAIT MAL»

« Humm, Dei-chan, tu est si serrer..»

Le plus vieux continuait à donner de grand coup de hanche à l'intérieur de Deidara qui a bout de ses dernière force... Ne voulait plus du tout se battre.

( Comment...Comment moi, un si grand ninja est pu atteindre le fond du barril? Pourquoi je suis ici...)

Ne ressentant plus du tout le plaisir que meme sasori lui provoquait, Deidara se laissa violer par l'homme.

À peine, 15 minutes s'était écouler depuis la pénétration que Madara arrêta.

( Sa y est, c'est fini...Enfin)

La lueur d'espoir se changea soudainement quand Madara tourna celui-ci sur le dos, souleva ses jambe à son coup et continua le vas et vien puis s'arreta à nouveau.

« Hey gamin, tu perd de ton ''pep''?

Ledit gamin ne répondit point, les larmes coulaient sur son visage de procelaine.

Madara tenta de la faire bouger un peu, du mieu, de la faire crier, mais Deidara n'avait plus d'énergie, même pas pour crier. Il se laissa faire en laissant couler les lamres.

« Pfff, ce n'est même plus drole. Tu est minable Deidara, dans le fond tu devrais aller rejoindre ce connard De sasori, comme lui, tu ne vaux pas un clou.»

« Sa...Sasori...»

« Moais ton petit pentin à la gomme, bien fais qu'il sois mort..»

« N'insulte pas sasori...» Avait dit tout bas deidara dans ses larmes de haine.

« Répète»

« N'Insulte pas Sasori» Avait t'il répété a peine plus fort.

« Ho comme c'est touchant, t'aimerias bien revoir ce petit rouquin merdeux hein?»

Madara activa son Mangekyo sharingan et regarda Deidara dans le blanc des yeux.

Ceux ci se fient emporter dans un autre monde , un monde de rouge et de noir.

Madara était encore sur Deidara, mais plus loing y avait encore deux sylouettes.

Deidara pouvait voir un autre Madara puis une toute petite sylouette, presque enfantine....Sasori.

« SASORI!!!» Crait Deidara à l'égard de la marionette.

En regardant de plus prèt, on voyait les deux nouvelles sylouettes dans la même position que celle de Deidara et Madara. Madara violant Sasori.

«Dis moi Deidara, t'aimerais faire l'amour à Sasori, une dernière fois?»

« Sas...ori...» les larmes coulaient sur les joues de deidara qui regardait sasori souffir le martyre en se faisant agresser par Madara #2.

Puis il se retournant pour faire face a son agreusseur qui s'était changer en Sasori tout émoustiller.

« Hum dei-kun» Soufflait t'il sur le bas ventre de Deidara qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Il n'y avait plus personne au alentour, que lui et sasori.

Tout en restant bien à leur place, deidara de souleva et entoura la taille de sasori dans ses bras.

« Sasori..Tu m'a manquer»

« Chut tout ca, n'était qu'un mauvais rêve»

« Je t'aime tellement sasori, ne part pas, reste ici avec moi!»

« je ne vais nul part Deidara,je reste ici avec toi»

« Aimes moi , ne me quitte pas..Ne me quitte pas sasori....non..non..» deidara délirait totalement.

« Deidara faut pas arrête en si bon chemin, on continue?»

Dei ne comprenait pas trop, mais se rendit compte que Sasori était toujours à l'intérieur de lui, attendait le bon moment pour continuait ses aller et ses venue en lui.

C'est ce wu'il fit, continua l'acte jusqu,au moment crucial de la venue.

« Sas, je vais... Je vais..AAAARGGH»

Il était trop tard Deidara était venue sur leur deux abdonemn, dans un souflle il répondit à Sasori.

« Je t'aime Sasori...»

...

« Si j'étais Sasori, probablement que je t'aimerais aussi»

Deidara orrifier fit volte face à madara qui avait pris la place de Sasori, celui-ci donna un dernier coup de hanche et se déverssa en Deidara qui s'écroula au sol

« OU EST SASORI»

L'univers étrange s'était dissipé, ils étaient revenuent dans la même pièce.

« Il n'a jamais été ici, je te l'ai fais allucier afin que tu te mouvois un peu...( soupire satisfait) C'était plutot exitant Deidara -Kun» Répondit t'il en de rabillant et en se moquant profondément de Deidara, évaser sur le sol, les bras retenant ses jambes cont son ventre, ses cheveux détacher, tombant sur son visage.

« Salopard, je te ferais ta peau...» Avait t'il murmurer le regard bas.

« J'en doute fort, mais pour l'instant, je veux pouvoir profiter de ta naiveté encore une fois..»

Madara mis la masque de Tobi sur son visage et s'avanca prèt de Deidara. Il lui apposa ses mains sur le front et libéra son chakra.

Deidara se mit à hurler de toute ses forces, puis, il s'écroula au sol inconscient.

« HUm, tu ne te souviendra de rien , laursque tu t'aura réveillé, tous ca ne sera que poussière dans ta mémoire...»

Il marcha hors de la pièce ou il avait ramener deidara puis jetta un dernier coup d'oeil a celui-ci, toujours inconscient.

« À la prochaine fois, Deidara sempai»

Puis Tobis sortit de la pièce en riant au écla sous le ton de voix de Madara Uchiwa


End file.
